Ca, la suite
by Le Cyrille killer
Summary: Ca est-il vraiment mort? Ne reviendra-t-il pas tuer d'autres enfants?
1. Des sons étranges

Bonjour lecteurs,  
  
Je vais d'abord élaboré une fiction sur Ca, un livre qui m'a particulièrement passionné. Je vais essayé d'imaginer une suite.  
  
Ca, cette créature se nourrissant de la peur des gens, est-il bien mort, ne reviendra-t-il pas encore une fois à Derry comme tous les 26 ans ? Personne ne peut le jurer, même pas notre fameux club des nuls. Ils pensent qu'il ne reviendra pas, qu'il est bien mort mais ils n'en sont pas sûr. Il semble, en effet que Ca ne réapparaît plus. Les membres de notre club ont maintenant près de soixante ans, et Ca n'est toujours pas revenu. D'ailleurs, ils ont presque tout oublié sur leur mésaventure. Il ne reste pour certain qu'un petit souvenir ou l'autre mais très lointain.  
  
Nous sommes un lundi, Beverly range son grenier qui en avait un sérieux besoin. Elle tombe soudain sur un vieil album de photos de son enfance. De nombreux souvenirs lui reviennent à l'esprit mais aucun n'est relatif à Ca. Elle se rappelle de leur « club de nuls », des après-midi passés dans les friches avec eux, de la lettre d'amour de Ben, des engueulades quotidiennes de son père (à ce moment-là, un larme coule le long de ses joues usées par le temps). Son regard se pose soudain sur une coupure de presse qui est tombée de l'album de photos. Elle relate la mort étrange d'un homme nommé Henry Browers. La police de Derry l'avait retrouvé mort dans une chambre d'hôtel dans un drôle d'état. On avait apporté le cadavre à la morgue mais le lendemain matin, quand on était venu le chercher pour l'enterrer, il avait disparu, son emplacement était vide. La police avait rapidement conclu à un affaire de détrousseur de cadavre. Celui-ci n'a d'ailleurs pas dû être satisfait car le cadavre était vide. En effet, il s'agissait d'un prisonnier évadé. Après des longues recherches , le cadavre n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé. On pensait qu'il avait dû être jeter dans la mer par le détrousseur. La coupure de presse s'arrête là. La suite n'est plus lisible à cause de l'usure du temps. Beverly se rappelle vaguement de quelque chose mais ça ne lui revient pas. Elle se souvient d'avoir été mêlée à cette histoire mais elle ne sait plus comment. En outre, le nom de Browers ne lui est pas inconnu.  
  
Soudain, un genre de ricanement la tire de ses pensées. Il semble provenir du tuyau de la gouttière mais elle ne peut l'affirmer avec certitude. Un e voix se fait alors entendre à ses oreilles, une voix nasillarde qu'elle avait déjà entendue auparavant. Mais il y avait toujours ce grand trou, elle ne se souvient pas où et de qui il s'agit. Comme une mélopée, la voix répète et répète à la rendre folle : « Coucou Bev, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Viens t'envoler avec nous. ».  
  
Je mettrai la suite dés que je l'aurai écrite. J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
  
A bientôt pour la suite. 


	2. Beverly au grenier

Voilà la suite que vous attendiez tant (même si vous n'êtes que deux à me lire pour le moment) Nous retrouvons donc Beverly dans son grenier qui entend une voix familière en provenance d'un tuyau.  
  
En entendant ces paroles, Bev eu un relent de souvenirs qui lui remontèrent à la tête. Une lueur d'effroi traversa son regard. Ca, le clown, la créature, cet être, pour autant qu'on puisse le considérer comme cela, c'était sa voix. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ils l'avaient tué quand même. Il ne se peut pas qu'il soit revenu, c'était impossible. Un cri strident qu'elle ne put réprimer sortit du plus profond de ses tripes par sa bouche. NNNOOONNN ! ! ! Elle ne voulait pas revivre cet enfer, toutes ces douleurs, ces morts, non, elle n'en voulait plus. Mais ils avaient promis et elle ne pouvait pas renier cette promesse. Elle devait avertir les autres mais en ce moment, elle devait d'abord se remettre de ce choc. Elle se déplaçait comme un zombie, elle ne contrôlait plus son corps tellement elle était sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir et hurler à n'en plus finir mais ses jambes voulaient à peine bouger, elles pesaient des tonnes.  
  
Voilà, j'ai fini pour cette fois)ci mais la suite arrivera bientôt.  
  
J'espère que vous serez nombreux à m'écrire des reviews !  
  
A bientôt !!! 


End file.
